


[Podfic] A Battle of Wills - written by bravenclawesome

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Restraints, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/106993974247/peggxcarter-merlin-au-headcanon-ok-but-au">this Tumblr headcanon</a>, in which Arthur and Merlin have been friends for years and are fiercely competitive with each other, to the point where they refuse to give in to being the first one to kiss the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Battle of Wills - written by bravenclawesome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Battle of Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121529) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> Exams are finally over, so here's a podfic for you all! Also, the annual Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang is coming up :D :D :D - check out what you can do and how you can join [here](http://merlinpodfic.tumblr.com/post/120816195466/merlin-out-loud-podfic-bang-2015-its-happening).

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](https://afkear.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/36fc16a3b11d4686a0accecc08cebbd64.jpg)

**Duration:** 00:12:56

**Size:** 12.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ayxzame9fh3rd6j/A+Battle+of+Wills.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9gpOP1PUFo&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/battle-of-wills-0).  
  
---|---


End file.
